Caldo de pollo para el alma del adolescente
by Pilikita y Kororito
Summary: 2º Historia: Ren creyó toda su vida estar libre de sentimientos... hasta que conoció a alguien muy especial.
1. Mi primer beso

**"Agradecimiento especial"**

**Mary Jane West-Delgado**

**Historia real adaptada a fanfiction, unofficial.**

* * *

**CALDO DE POLLO PARA EL ALMA DEL ADOLESCENTE**

Mi primer beso

Hola! mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tamao Tamamura, estuvo desde los cuatro años al servicio de la familia Asakura y por una desagradable razón dejé de estarlo… hace mucho tiempo.

Fui una adolescente muy tímida… extremadamente tímida.

Y por eso me cuestiono siempre como fue que tuve mi primer novio y que él fuera nada más y nada menos que mi amor platónico: Yoh Asakura.

Él era una persona maravillosa, bueno, lo sigue siendo.

Estábamos en el segundo año de secundaria, en una ciudad pequeña. Ya llevábamos seis meses saliendo juntos, como los clásicos novios siempre tomados de la mano, pasando nuestro tiempo libre viendo películas bobas y hablando de nada en particular. Muchas veces casi llegamos a besarnos pero ninguno tenía el valor de tomar la iniciativa.

Finalmente, sentados en el sofá de mi casa él decidió intentarlo. No hacíamos algo en particular; entonces él se inclinó hacia delante y… ¡yo me puse un cojín en la cara para impedírselo! Así que besó el cojín.

Deseaba tanto que me besara pero estaba demasiado nerviosa como para permitir que se me acercara, por lo que me retiré hasta el extremo del sofá. Él se me acercó, se inclinó de nuevo hacia mí pero me cubrí el rostro con ambas manos.

Llegué al otro extremo del sillón. Él atrás de mí y seguíamos platicando, volvió a inclinarse… ¡y me levanté! Me dirigí hacia la puerta principal y ahí me quedé parada, recargada contra la pared con los brazos cruzados y exclamé impaciente:

"bueno ¿vas a besarme o no?

"si"

Respondió. Así que me estiré, cerré los ojos, plegué los labios y levanté la cara. Esperé… y esperé pensando _¿Por qué no me besará?_ Abrí los ojos y justo venía hacía mí también con los ojos cerrados. Me reí.

¡ME BESÓ LOS DIENTES!

_Trágame tierra_

Se fue.

Me preguntaba si le habría platicado a alguien mi torpe conducta. Como yo era extremada y dolorosamente tímida: cuando veía que él u otro joven atractivo venía hacia a mí de inmediato yo entraba en el salón más cercano esperando a que siguieran de largo. Me escondí durante los siguientes dos años, lo que hizo que no volviera a tener otro novio durante la secundaria.

Durante el primer año de universidad decidí ya no ser tímida. Quería aprender a besar con confianza y gracia. Y lo conseguí.

En la primavera regresé a casa. Visité mi lugar de reunión preferido y ¿a quien creen que vi sentado en la barra? a mi primer novio.

Decidida, fui directo a su banco y le toqué el hombro. Sin vacilar lo tomé entre mis brazos, lo incliné en su banco y le planté el beso más grande de mi vida. Lo acomodé en su asiento, lo miré victoriosamente y exclamé:

"¡Ahí tienes!"

Señaló a la dama sentada a su lado y respondió:

"Tamao, me gustaría presentarte a mi esposa. Anna Asakura"

FIN

* * *

**¿Comentarios?**


	2. Inhibición, frustración

**"Agradecimiento especial"**

**Jack Schlatter**

**Historia real adaptada a fanfiction, unofficial.**

**

* * *

**

**CALDO DE POLLO PARA EL ALMA DEL ADOLESCENTE**

Inhibición, frustración

Toda mi vida me consideré, yo, Ren Tao, una persona exhorta de sentimientos ridículos como el amor pero jamás me imaginé conocer a una persona así…

Nunca olvidaré el día en que la vi por primera vez ¿su nombre? Pilika Usui. Todo en ella era hermoso pero sin duda su sonrisa era la característica más bella que poseía y cuando me la dirigía ¡me sentía la persona más feliz del planeta!

Aunque su belleza física era asombrosa, su belleza interior es la que siempre recordaré. Estaba llena de virtudes y cualidades entre ellas su extraordinario talento para ayudar a las personas. Su sentido del humor iluminaba todo el día y sus sabias palabras era exactamente lo que necesitaba escuchar. No solo era admirada por todos, sino genuinamente respetada. Con todo en el mundo para ser vanidosa, era sumamente modesta y humilde.

Huelga decir que era el sueño de todos los jóvenes, en especial el mío. Conseguí acompañarla a sus clases y en una ocasión llegué a comer con ella. Solo ella y yo.

Solía pensar que si pudiera tener una novia como Pilika jamás volvería a poner mi vista en otra mujer, pero consideraba que alguien tan maravillosa, solo podría salir con alguien tan perfecto como ella. Sabía que no tenía ni la más remota posibilidad. Me resigne completamente. Y me conforme solamente con ilusiones y fantasías.

Al graduarme, le dije adiós a mi primer gran amor.

Un año después encontré a su mejor amiga en un centro comercial y la invité a comer. Con un nudo en la garganta le pregunté por Pilika.

"bueno, ya se recuperó de ti" me respondió.

"¿de que hablas?" no entendía realmente sus palabras.

"fuiste en verdad cruel con ella al hacerla pensar que la cortejabas: siempre acompañándola a sus clases, haciéndole creer que te interesaba ¿recuerdas aquella ocasión en que comieron juntos? Pues estuvo frente al teléfono todo el fin de semana: estaba segura de que la llamarías y le pedirías que saliera contigo"

Temía tanto el rechazo que nunca que me arriesgué a que conociera mis sentimientos. Suponiendo que le hubiese pedido que saliera conmigo y que hubiese respondido no ¿Qué es lo peor que podría haber sucedido? Que no hubiese salido con ella. Pues ¿saben qué? DE TODAS MANERAS NO SALÍ CON ELLA. Y lo peor de todo es que tal vez pude haber salido con ella.

FIN

* * *

¿Comentarios?


End file.
